


Character references for Broken

by MopeyZim



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Gen, Original Character(s), Zim Has Issues (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MopeyZim/pseuds/MopeyZim
Summary: Welcome to the book of characters!! Where each will be explained to the best to my ability!!!!
Kudos: 2





	Character references for Broken

Welcome!! This is just the book where I explain characters to you, as they're not canon like in IZ and we have some new characters. So just sit back, relax and enjoy

The chapters and character info will be organized like this:

Name:

Age: 

Gender/Pronouns:

Sexuality: 

Status:

Summary:

A bit of a role play type of format thing. But it's for organizing. 

Anyways, thanks for reading! I'll be putting up information asap!!!


End file.
